Swing Action
by VanillaSpice22
Summary: Set when Tommy is in New-Brunswick taking care of his mom when Jude shows up...


Finally, Selena had gotten her to the hospital after her meltdown over the necklace Tristan gave her years ago. Tommy was a mess and Jude didn't know what to do quite yet. They were both at the house after Selena took his mom to the hospital and then later called to say she was going to be staying the night with her.

Tommy was happy though he didn't say anything. He had been dealing with the woman for nearly four and a half weeks now. He missed his girl tremendously. He sat on the porch swing slowly swaying it back and forth with his right foot, the other just tagging along.

Jude walked out of the screen door and sat down beside him a bit worried. She rested her head on his shoulder before beginning to rub his belly, trying to soothe him anyway she knew how. He slightly smiled from the contact he had missed for it seemed forever.

Jude raised her head and smiled. "What?" She questioned. Tommy just turned to her and placed his forehead against hers before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes as if finally getting to relax. "Nothing, just thank-you." He cooed. Jude smiled before brushing her fingers over his forehead and pulling his head into her lap, getting him to lay completely down on the swing. It shook a bit as they adjusted.

It was now night fall, the stars were out, and the faint sound of crickets chirping was in the night air. Jude was running her fingers through his hair as she sat looking down at him in her lap. "You Ok, Tommy" He sighed before nodding and rubbing his thumb over her cheekbone.

He pulled her neck down to him and into a soft kiss. Something he hadn't done in a while. She sighed onto his lush lips before he sat up quickly and pulled her atop his lap easily. He legs quickly took the places on each side of his waist as her hands found the back of his neck.

Tommy thrust his tongue into her mouth before running his hands up her shirt starting to make small circles on her mid back with his rough fingers. Jude broke the kiss before pulling the shirt over her own head. As she did the small strands of hair fell onto her bare shoulders.

She smiled as he immediately began to kiss down her neck. "Baby, tell me what you want. I want to do whatever you want me too." She whispered huskily as he looked up at her with love in his eyes. "Love me, baby." He simply replied. Jude nodded before pushing him back to lean against the swing. She pulled his shirt over his head and began to kiss down his neck slowly.

She swirled her tongue around his Adam's apple before moving down more to his left peck. He clasped his hands around her head and into her blond strands as she began to gently suck and place open mouth kisses on it.

He moaned out getting more and more excited. She grinned at the sound before trailing her lips down to his abdomen slowly making him want it even more. "Jude, come 'ere" he panted helplessly before pulling her lips up and into a passionate kiss. As he ran his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance into the wet hole of her mouth she moved her hands to his shoulders beginning to grind over his bulging erection.

She moaned as he thrust upward. The friction they were causing was becoming unbareable. Both in jeans made it so much worse. Tommy quickly managed to climb atop her as she wrapped her legs around his waist more than willing.

He reached down and unclasped the button of her jeans as she lifted her hips to let him pull them down along with her satin underwear. He took them down to her ankles and stopped as he undid his pants not bothering to pull them down before crawling back atop her and positioning himself at her entrance.

Jude moaned and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck for leverage as he slowly entered her making both call out in pleasure. "Mmm, Tommy." Jude huskily moaned as he picked up a slow rhythm of moving in and out. He continued his torture some pace before Jude began to meet his thrusts, making him speed up.

As their panting got heavier Jude felt herself start to feel the build up inside just wanting to explode as Tommy huskily whispered into her ear before slowing down his pace. "Baby, no, wait for me." Jude groaned as he continued at his slow pace. She looked at him and smiled as she reached up and kissed him passionately.

As there hips continued to rock slowly Jude felt her orgasm coming on again only minutes later before Tommy completely stopped. "Baby, calm down." Jude moaned at his words. Why was he torturing her so much and making her wait? "I love you" he spoke stroking her chin and beginning to place kisses down it to her neck. She moaned before trying to thrust upwards onto him, but he was stronger and wanted her to wait.

Tommy slowly thrust back into her making her moan as he started his slow rhythm again. She held onto his shoulders before beginning to pant again. She moved against his member quickly making both become on the brink of orgasm. Tommy started to slow down again making Jude realize what he was trying to do. She wasn't going to let him though.

She did the only thing that came to mind. She sped up her thrusting against him before panting into his ear. "Make me cum,I wanna cum." Tommy growled knowing he couldn't stop now. His pace picked up quickly now slamming into her. " yeah, like that.." Jude panted as he continued. "You gonna come." Tommy moaned. Jude simply nodded thrusting harder against him. "I'm so close, don't stop. Don't Stop!" She screamed as he felt her walls clasp around his throbbing member.

"I'm cumming. TOMMY." She panted before suddenly stopping out of breath and throwing her head back. Tommy continued his thrusting before Jude suddenly pulled away from him. He looked at her with wide eyes before growling. "Why did you just do that? Jude smiled and pushed him off of her.

She got down onto her knees at he sat up suddenly wandering what was wrong. Jude looked up at him and smiled. "No, condom, so you get to come in my mouth." She smiled before taking his rock hard shaft into her mouth, deep throating him. He moaned quickly and grabbed her hair with his hands as she made her way down his shaft and then back up quickly. She moved her mouth from him and looked up speaking "Tell me when your gonna come baby."

Tommy nodded as he watched her begin to wrap her fingers around his base and start tugging up and down creating an amazing feeling. She cupped both hands around it and slowly moved up and down before he stopped her. "I'm going to come in a minute, baby." He took himself in his hands and began stroking turning Jude on all over again. He groaned out before chanting "FUCK" letting Jude know he was going to come.

She pushed his hand away and clasped her mouth back over him sucking harder this time. He released his fluids in her mouth and she swallowed like a pro before coming up and kissing him on the lips eager for the next round.


End file.
